Conventional household automation or household communications systems are closely linked to one product or manufacturer. In many cases, this means that only components from a particular manufacturer can be used. Therefore, devices or subscribers are often not compatible with one another. As a result, conventional household automation or household communication systems are inflexible, and can only be adapted to technical constraints or customer wishes with some difficulty.